Delicacy
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Personally, I think the only good thing that came out of Beast Machines was the character development. The story on the other hand... anyhow, Thrust/Jetstorm. I like that pairing, so... why not? Could possibly do more, if I get the inspiration.


He floated around, ranting and huffing, his engines whirring ominously. He'd overheat them if he wasn't careful.

"Who the slag does that she-spider think she is?" He shrieked, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. I squinted and continued listening. I couldn't do much else.

At times like this; Jetstorm just wanted someone with a sentient mind to listen to him. True, he often made cracks about how I was nearly as "sentient" as Tankor, but I didn't mind, he was just playing.

"She grabbed my wings! My _wings!_" He cried in absolute outrage. "Doesn't she know _anything_ about flyer ethics?" It was a well know fact, to grounders and other flyers at least, that you _never_ touch an air based 'bot's wings without his or her permission! To do so was a sign of extreme disrespect and lacked honour.

Either the she-spider really _didn't_ know about this rule, or she couldn't give two slags about it.

But telling him the latter would just get him more steamed than he already was, so, "Maybe she doesn't." I offered. He placed his clawed hands on his hips, his back to me.

"Well maybe I should _show_ her what it means to mess with a Vehicon general's wings!" He snarled. I could hear him gritting his dentals behind his mask.

"... You'll have to wait though. You know what happens when we attack Maximals without Megatron's orders..." His head tilted slightly, considering my words, then slowly lowered so he was only just hovering above the ground.

"Thrust, stop being so _right_ and making me sound so _wrong!_" He whined, turning to me, hands still on his hips. I laughed and waved a servo at him apologetically. He stared at me for a minute, then looked away awkwardly. I paused, worried.

I was honestly still learning these "flyer ethics", and I was worried I'd just done the equivalent of flipping him off.

"Something wrong?" I asked nervously, but he shook his head.

"No, it's just..." Whenever he didn't know how to piece a sentence together, or didn't know which words would have which effect, his wings always did a strange little flicker, and he twisted his head from side-to-side. I waited patiently; I would wait an eternity for Jetstorm, really. "I just realised you're the only one I don't have a problem with touching my wings." He finally admitted, shifting slightly where he floated.

Sometimes, if we failed a mission so badly, Megatron would refuse us repairs. So we'd have to tend to ourselves and each other. Tankor always took the most damage and he knew it, but whenever we offered to help him, he'd always yell at us to leave him alone. So we gave up on the big guy and tended to our own repairs.

But Jetstorm's body is modelled so awkwardly and angular, he can't actually reach his own wings. So he always comes to me to fix his wing plates.

His delicate, elegant wing plates.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered, staring at the floor. "I noticed that too..." His ear like antennas twitched a little. "But I wouldn't touch 'em if you didn't want me to..." Even if _I _wanted to... so very badly. His visor brightened slightly, showing he was pleased, then did a fine little twirl in the air.

Flyers; pleasant but confusing.

"Thanks!" He grinned. I could always tell when he grinned, and he could always tell when I smiled, though it was rare.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't want to upset someone so beautiful..." Did I just say that out loud? His optics widened and I flinched. "Uh, um! I mean, uh—" Scrap! Scrap!

"You... think I'm beautiful?" Nope, no way out of this one. I hung my head in defeat, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the optic.

"Uh... huh..." I mumbled, thrusters choking nervously. I'd always wanted to tell him I thought he was pretty... but every time I thought of telling him, the scenario of him laughing at me kept playing in my head. I just had to figure out a way to stop him from teasing me.

"Really?" I nodded. I flinched again when an overjoyed squeal pierced the air and he shot upwards a few meters, twirled around, then swooped back down and embraced me tightly. "Oh, thank you! I've always hoped someone would call me that! You are _such _a sweetie! Really, honestly, truly! I-... Thrust? Are you okay? … Oh scrap, Lord Megatron! Thrust's systems just crashed!"


End file.
